Naruto Shippuuden movie 5
Naruto Shippuuden 5 Blood Prison (劇場版 NARUTO-ナルト- ブラッド・プリズン) is the eighth overall Naruto film and is the fifth Naruto Shippuuden film. It was release in theaters in Japan on July 30, 2011. The film was release on DVD in Japan on April 25, 2012. The theme song for the film is "Otakebi", and it is sung by Yusuke. This film was adapted into a light novel written by Akira Higashiyama. It was released in Japan on July 4, 2011. The Japanese version of the film with English subtitles was release on the Internet for the U.S on April 25, 2012. The film will be release in English on February 18, 2014. Plot A discusses a box with Omoi, Karui, Samui and Mabui, when suddenly gas covers the room knocking everyone asleep. Then a hooded figure leaps out attacking the sleeping Raikage, only for the figure to stop right before killing A. When A is seen above the figure, the figure dodges, and is able to fight equally with A. In the battle A is able to destroy the hood, revealing the hooded figure as Naruto Uzumaki. A is shocked, taking advantage, Naruto escapes. As Team Samui and Mabui wake up, A tells them to summon Killer B. In Konohagakure, Tsunade states that Naruto is wanted for attempting to assassinate the leader of Kumogakure, the Raikage, and killing jonin from Kirigakure and Iwagakure to Team Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura refuse claims, but Tsunade states Naruto will be placed in Hōzukijō, a criminal containment facility, also known as the "Blood Prison", in Kusagakure. Naruto attempts to escape, only for Yamato to encase him, and Tsunade takes away his forehead protector. When Naruto arrives at Hozukijo, Mui, the head of the prison, quickly places the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison on Naruto, sealing his chakra. Naruto learns this the hard way after using his shadow clones, Naruto quickly collapses from the pain caused by the seal. Naruto is later taken captive by Maroi who is working for Mui, when Naruto is brought to a lab, Mui realizes that the Naruto taken was a clone. While the real Naruto was hiding, he used the chance to escape. But the pain from the seal made him pass out, he was taken into solitary confinement. When in solidarity confinement, he hears a mysterious voice say, if he can defeat Mui, then the seal will disappear. Naruto then after being released, attacks Mui. But the seal causes Naruto to collapse, and he is taken back into solitary confinement. During the fight, Mui questions Naruto's devotion to his home, wondering why he bothered being loyal. Naruto then starts to have flashbacks of all his friends, including Jiraiya. When Naruto is released, he is looked up to, by the rest of the prisoners. Naruto, later attempts to escape again, by knocking out one of the guards, and taking his clothes, when his shadow clone fools everyone. As he is able to get to the edge of the island, when Ryuzetsu tells him to stop. Naruto refuses to listen, and he jumps into the whirlpool. He nearly drowns, but Ryuzetsu saves him. Naruto sees that she is a girl, and that it is her mission to kill Mui and stop the Box of Ultimate Bliss. She reveals that Mui even sacrificed his son, Muku to the box and that Mui set Naruto up. She asks for Naruto's help to destroy the box. Naruto agrees, the next day Naruto challenges Mui again, but is defeated and taken to solitary confinement. While Naruto is confined, Ryuzetsu attempts to kill Mui only to reveal that she attacked Maroi, Maroi forms an alliance with her, saying he is not really on Mui's side, just the side that benefits him the most. When Naruto is asked to leave the punishment room, he uses a clone to gather some natural energy because he intends on using Sage Mode. Naruto and Ryuzetsu pretend to fight, while engulfing the entire courtyard in the fright, while Maroi forces prisoners inside to fight as well, creating chaos. In the chaos, Maroi performs a technique in the sky, while Naruto tries to find the box. Just before he is able to destroy the box, he is captured by Mui. Mui extracts some of Naruto's chakra, allowing the box to revive. Naruto is able to escape. Mui then reveals that his wish is to revive his son. The box grants his wish, opening up, allowing a grown up Muku walk out. Muku then impaled Mui and knocked out Kazan and Muku transforms into Satori. When all chaos breaks out, Naruto enters Sage Mode and then tried to use the Big Ball Rasengan on the Box of Ultimate Bliss to destroy it but fails. Naruto then is engaged in combat with Satori, but fails because he is unable to touch Satori. So he summons Gamabunta to help combat Satori, but they can't attack him, due to their moves being predicted before-hand. Eventually, Naruto runs out of senjutsu, allowing the Satori to attack Naruto forcing Gamabunta to defend him, which forces Gamabunta to be defeated, Satori attacks again, but Naruto is saved by Killer B. Naruto is amazed that Killer B and all his friends have gathered there. As Naruto wonders why this is happening, Tsunade reveals that it was Naruto's mission to destroy the box and that no one believed that Naruto really committed any of the crimes. It was also revealed that Maroi was a friend of B's and he was the mysterious voice. Naruto decides to attain Sage Mode once more and tells Killer B and the others to distract Satori, while he does this. Naruto is able to realise that the Satori cannot read the minds of people, but he can read their fears, allowing Naruto to fight Satori evenly in Sage Mode. Naruto attempted to end the battle by creating a large Rasengan, with two clones, however Satori impales him and Ryuzetsu. Naruto is able to wake Mui up, and uses his shadow clones to hold Satori's wings, pushing Satori back and therefore allowing Mui to weaken it. Naruto uses this time to free himself and Ryūzetsu, and defeats Satori by firing a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, returning Satori back to normal. Muku kills both his father and himself and apologises to Ryūzetsu for not keeping his promise. The prisoners attempt to escape, but are stopped by Naruto's friends. After capturing all the prisoners, Sakura tries to heal a dying Naruto, but has no success, until Ryūzetsu revives Naruto, by using her kekkei genkai but at the cost of her life. In the aftermath, Mui and Ryuzetsu are shown buried next to each other. Naruto ties Ryuzetsu's bandanna around her gravestone. Naruto and the others then depart for Konha after completing their mission. Voice Cast :Japanese *Junko Takeuchi as Uzumaki Naruto *Chie Nakamura as Haruno Sakura *Kazuhiko Inoue as Hatake Kakashi *Satoshi Hino as Sai *Rikiya Koyama as Yamato *Showtaro Morikubo as Nara Shikamaru *Kentarou Itou as Akimichi Choji *Kouichi Toochika as Hyuga Neji *Yukari Tamura as Tenten *Masako Katsuki as Tsunade *Hiroshi Naka as Gamabunta *Hideaki Tezuka as A *Hisao Egawa as Killer Bee *Kunihiro Kawamoto as Omoi *Hikari Yono as Samui *Kousei Hirota as Kazan *Masaki Terasoma as Mui *Kengo Kawanishi as Young Muku *Yuichi Nakamura as Muku *Mie Sonozaki as Ryuzetsu *Misaki Sekiyama as Mabui *Takaya Kamikawa as Maroi *Yuka Komatsu as Karui :English *Maile Flanagan as Uzumaki Naruto *Kate Higgins as Haruno Sakura *Dave Wittenberg as Kakashi Hatake *Ben Diskin as Sai *Troy Baker as Yamato *Tom Gibis as Nara Shikamaru *Robbie Rist as Akimichi Choji *Steve Staley as Hyuga Neji & Kazan *Danielle Judovits as Tenten *Debi Mae West as Tsunade *Michael Sorich as Gamabunta *Beau Billingslea as A *Catero Colbert as Killer Bee *Cindy Robinson as Karui *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Mabui *Gina Bowes as Samui *Khary Payton as Omoi *Arrie Keranen as Saru *Carrie Keranen as Ryuzetsu *Matthew Mercer as Mui *Andrew Kishino as Maroi *Bryce Papenbrook as Young Muku *Grant George as Muku (Satori) Trivia *The theme song for the film is "Otakebi" by Yusuke. *The timing this movie takes place is very uncertain as story elements present in the proper story are present while others are not, such as: *Naruto knowing Sage Mode and remembering when he met his father, despite the fact that the invasion of Pain had not occurred. *A still has his left hand, despite losing it during the Five Kage Summit. *Naruto knows Killer B, but did not meet him until their training at the Island Turtle. *Despite the fact that Masashi Kishimoto mentioned that the world of Naruto will not have any firearms, there were plenty of Blood Prison guards holding firearms, such as a flintlock rifle, though none of them were ever seen to be used. *Unlike in the anime or manga, each time Naruto entered Sage Mode, the red coat he wore during his battle against Pain would appear on his person, and would disappear when he exited the mode. *The forehead protectors that Muku and Ryuzetsu wear shows the Kusagakure symbol with four grass blades, although the actual symbol contains only three. *The sculpture shown in the castle itself is the Ecstasy of Saint Theresa by Bernini, which illustrates a moment where divinity intrudes on an earthly body. *At one point in the movie, Naruto is seen using Rasengan without a clone. *Despite that during his fight with Pain Naruto could use only five shadow clones while in Sage Mode (two to gather natural energy and three to fight), in this movie he could use Multiple Shadow Clone Technique while still in the mode. *Despite hidden village system was created after Konohagakure example, the movie states Kusagakure existed during the time of the Sage of Six Paths and even almost took over the world with the box powers. all information on Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_5:_Blood_Prison